


Bite Sized Life

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Goofiness, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Never try and deter George from his pizza rolls.





	Bite Sized Life

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another addition of I literally can't write a fic without Luz in it! also don't mind me I just have A Thing for realistic everyday life fics

 

"Not that I'm not enjoying where this going- believe me, I'm _enjoying_ it- but you need to... wait, wait, stop." George stammered and Joe abruptly stopped kissing down his neck, a look of worry on his face.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Are you okay, Luz? What's wrong?" he asked, and George smiled sheepishly as he inched backwards towards the kitchen, shirt on the floor and pants undone.

"No, no, it's not you, I just need to put some pizza rolls in the oven for later."

Toye stared at him.

"Did I just hear you right?" he asked after a heartbeat, and George hastily nodded, flinging a cabinet open to grab a pan before rooting through the fridge for a bag of Tostino's. He dumped the bag into the pan and shoved it into the oven, setting the heat before turning back to Joe, who was fighting off a laugh.

"You're hungry?" he asked and George tilted his head at him.

"Uh, no. But I will be. Getting fucked by you can be pretty strenuous if you've never noticed. You give me the munchies." George replied and a begrudging grin spread across Joe's face as he cocked his hip against the kitchen counter.

"So... do you still want sex or did my pizza rolls kill the mood?" George questioned, and Joe sighed.

"How about blowjobs then food?" Joe compromised, and George lit up and he hit his knees right there and popped open the button of Joe's jeans.

"Christ Georgie, we can go to the bedroom if you want." Joe said as George pressed and kiss to his hip and shook his head.

"We have quicker access to the food here in the kitchen." George reasoned. Toye groaned, in part because of Luz's mouth and in part because he couldn't figure out how to dispute that.

 

* * *

 

Much to Joe's annoyance, George got out the pizza rolls and ate three while he was getting blown.

 

The sarcastic remark of "blowjobs are good, but pizza rolls are better" only added insult to injury.


End file.
